Support assemblies and more specifically support assemblies that are mountable in a corner of a room between two converging walls are known. These support assemblies, such as foot rests, grab bars, and shelving systems are commonly used, for example, in household showers, locker rooms, spas and the like. However, existing support assemblies do not allow for any significant force to be applied thereon without the support assembly rotating and/or becoming disengaged from a fixed position. As such, an individual can be severely injured due to the limited force that can safely sustained by known support assemblies.